Seize The Day
by RagxxDoll
Summary: The fourth enstallment of Abby and Gibbs. Its been three years since Briggs attacked Abby and Jethro asked Abby to be his again, but is everything still the same? Oh this is two parts cause its so long. Ha!
1. Chapter 1

Seize the Day

Gibbs/Abby

hauntedbecomeshunted

It's been almost two years since John Briggs tried to kill me now. Some things have gotten back to normal, others haven't. Gibbs has gone back to bringing me my Caf-POW! and kissing my cheek (among other things). Gibbs and Tony still haven't truly forgiven each other and I don't think he and McGee have either but they still work together and are the best damn team in the agency. As for me? Well a whole lot has changed.

My tongue has healed but I can't feel the right side where he cut it. I can't stick my tongue out very far (makes going to the doctor so much fun) and I can't open my mouth very far (ditto on the dentist and… other interpersonal activities). My arm has healed, but sometimes I lose control over it or I lose feeling. I couldn't sleep for five months after the incident and sometimes I have nightmares about it.

As for Gibbs and I? Well I've got him where I want him and I am never letting go, even if I have to keep him under lock and key. Well an engagement ring is the same thing right?

Yep Gibbs proposed! His fifth and **final** marriage! Gibbs gave me his hand for his mortal life. Sounds kind of gay right?

"Hey Abs, what you got?" Gibbs asks, walking my lab. I smile and turn from my computer to the big pile dirt.

"Dirt; lots of dirty dirt. I've gotten some scraps of bone, some quarters, three buttons and" I say, picking up the best piece. "A condom wrapper" Jethro smiles and pul his arm around me.

"Nothing useful?" he asks, nuzzling my neck.

"Nope… sorry Agent Gibbs" Jethro smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You'll find something" he assures me and walks out. I smile and then look down at the buttons. Three buttons… that are the exact same? What are the chances of that? I grab my magnifying glass and look at each one. Same color… Same string. Blue buttons, blue string. Commander Newton's shirt wasn't missing buttons… Hm. I grab my phone and call Tony.

"Tony DiNozzo"

"Hey Ton-ay. Got a question for you" I say.

"Aw Abby, of course I'll be your maid of honor---"he says.

"Oh Tony, Ziva is my made of honor and the nuns are my bridesmaids"

"But… but I've known you longer"

"And Ziva isn't a doo-doo brain" I tell him. He whimpers and I laugh. "Anyway, there are three buttons here that we're buried with Newton. They're all the same, same string too. Dark blue buttons, dark blue string. Find me the shirt and I will match it" I promise. He thanks me and hangs up. Now I'm left with nothing to do *sad face*. I turn my music up louder and grab a 'Halloween' Bridal magazine. I look at the one's I've marked before.

One of them, called Vampire Kisses, is deep red with veins running up it with black blood spatters on it. It was almost the perfect dress. The only problem; it was hand-made and cost $2,121.39. I wish I could afford it.

Another dress was just a Masquerade dress, complete with the half face mask and fan. Cool, right?

The other one was just a simple black dress with white lace over it, but it also looked as thought it was decaying. It was called 'Corpse Bride'. This one is the cheapest and least slutty of the dresses. I'll call Ziva after work and make her go to the shop with me. Maybe I'll take Tony.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"Abby?" Tony whispers. I open my eyes and look over at him. "Hi. Got those buttons… well a couple of sets" he says, pointing to a stack of shirts he put on my desk.

"Yay" I say and sign for chain of evidence. In total I have forty shirts to go through. Tony goes to leave and I figure while I've got him alone… "Tony" I say, turning around to lean against my desk.

"Yeah Abs?" he asks

"I've got three dresses for the weeding picked out and I was wondering if you could help me pick one out" Tony smiles and comes to hug me.

"Abby I would love to help you pick out a dress" he says and I smile, turning around to look at the shirts. On sight I can discard four of them. "But Abby" I turn around sharply. "I don't know if I'm going to your and Gibbs' wedding" I slap Tony across the face.

"Why the hell not?"

"One: I don't have a date. Two: I watched you beat yourself over him for three months, how can you just take him back?" He says. I can see the hurt and confusion in his eyes and I almost feel bad for slapping him. Almost. "If you don't need me to comfort you, I don't think you'll need me at all"

"Because I love him Tony. I love Leroy Jethro Gibbs more than anything in this world. I've got him where I want him and I don't want to lose that." I say. "When I was tied up with Briggs three years ago, the only thing I could think of was Gibbs because he clams me down. He is the only thing that keeps me sane really. I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I'll always need you around. I love him so much Tony" Tony nods.

"Yeah. I can see that… but does he love you as much as he says?" Tony says and leaves. I'm not going dress shopping with Mr. I'm not going to your wedding.

"I'll take Ziva" I say and go to working on the shirts.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"What do you have for me Abs?" Gibbs asks, coming in with Ziva.

"Three choices for my wedding dress" I say with a bright smile. He looks at me with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm not here about the wedding Abby" he tells me. I shrug.

"You're here for a button down shit with dark blue buttons and I have found it" I say, picking up the shirt and handing it to him. "This is the one. Ziva want to go dress shopping after work?"

"I already have a dress" she says. I forget she's foreign sometimes.

"Not for you, Ziva. For me. I need help choosing a dress" I beg.

"Fine. I will shop dress with you" she says. I smile smugly, not having the heart to correct her. Gibbs is staring at me again.

"Got anything else?" he asks.

"The bone shards are raccoon, dead two years. Poor little fellow, probably had a family" I say, shaking my head.

"Need anything else?" He asks. I smile and look at my wedding to-do list.

"Your quest list?" I suggest. He laughs and pulls out his tiny little notebook. He writes down a few names, rips it out and hands it to me. In his familiar, messy handwriting reads;

Franks, Maddie Taylor, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Dad, Palmer… Tony?

"Why is Tony question marked?" I ask.

"He said something about not coming. Big baby" Ziva and I giggle and he looks at us strangely. "What?"

"Tony called you a big baby when we were doing the Briggs case" I say. Jethro frowns then puts a hand on my waist and kisses my head.

"Take the rest of the day off, Abby. You took Ziva. Get your dress bought and the wedding invitations done." he leans down to kiss me. "I want to marry you as soon as I can. If we can move this thing up, I want to" Ziva has the since to leave, bless her soul.

"Then let's elope Gibbs. Let's go to Vegas and get it over with now" I tell him, holding onto his neck. He smiles and kisses me again.

"The nuns, nor your parents, could be very happy Abby" he says.

"I don't care Gibbs. We'll do it again for them. But I love you and I want to marry you now" I beg. Jethro laughs and kisses my head again.

"I want to do this right, Abigail" he says. I frown but I've lost the battle. He kisses me again. "I love you Abby" he mumbles against me lips. I smile and kiss him again.

"I love you too Leroy"


	2. Chapter Two

"I have three dress choices" I tell Ziva, handing her the ripped out pieces of magazine. "Gibbs said it was okay for me to wear black" I say with a smile. Ziva laughs and looks at Vampire Kisses as she climbs in my hearse.

"Wow Abby… this one is just… amazing" I look over at her as I start the hearse.

"Look at the price Ziva" I yell her. She looks down then swears in Hebrew. "Yep" I say and look over at her, shaking my head. "Sadly, I don't think I could ever be able to afford it" I say, shrugging as I pull out of the NCIS parking lot.

"I could pay for it" offers Ziva. As much as I want to take her up, I can't.

"No Ziva, it's okay. The two dresses are cheaper and I love them just as much" I say driving for about twenty minutes before I stop.

"Abby this is a way Alley" Ziva says. I smile and correct her.

"It's kind of an underground shop" I say and open my door. She frowns and opens her door.

"And it's a shop for wedding dresses?" she asks as we walk down they alley way.

"Yeah. It's like Disney meets Tim Burton" I explain. She looks at me oddly and I'm reminded again that she is Israeli. I shake my head and keep walking. I knock on a large silver door twice then wait. The door opens and a woman dressed as Sally from _Nightmare before Christmas _appears.

"I'm Abby Sciuto… I called earlier about the dresses" she smiles and opens the door for Ziva and me to walk in.

"Yes, you called about the three dresses right?" she asks, walking me to the back.

"I narrowed it down to two of them. 'Vampire Kisses' and 'Corpse Bride'" I tell her. She puts me in a dressing room and leaves to get the dresses. From my bag I pull out my wedding folder/notebook. "How do you think I should do my invites? 'Abigail Luanne* Sciuto and Leroy Jethro Gibbs invite you to their wedding on June 23, 2009' or something more informal like 'Abby and Gibbs ask you to attend their wedding on June 23, 2009 and witness two souls become one'" I ask for her opinion in a 'dreamy' voice.

"Both. Coming them" Ziva says. I smile and tap my feet. "How will you wedding look?"

"Normally actually" I admit. Sally comes in with the dresses and hands them to me. "Jethro wants all that nice typical wedding stuff and I'd do anything for a smile from him" I pick up 'Vampire Kisses' first. I never noticed before but the top of the dress is like a corset with ribbons and a few buckles. Now I see why its $2,121.39. "Look at this thing! I don't even know what to do with it!" I say. Sally smiles at me.

"It's actually simple. If you strip down I can help you get in and show your friend how to do it" She hangs it up and gets it open as I pull off my clothes. I'm scared to try it on because I fell in love with it the moment I saw it and trying it on will make it worse. I turn to her in my skivvies and she has the dress held open for me.

"I'm going to put it over your head. Keep your arms up since there are not any sleeves" she says. I raise my arms and she puts it on me. As she did up the back of the dress I could feel the corset in it. It tightened my abs and my breasts were lifted, but I didn't have trouble breathing. She finished and I turn to look in the mirror. "Wow," she says breathless. "It's like it was made for you"

"Oh…my…god…" I mumble, running my hands from my breasts down. I'm definitely a cup size bigger in this. I shake my head and tears fall down. "God, I wish I could afford" I say, tears falling down.

"Abby please let me cover it" Ziva begs, standing behind me. "I want you to have this dress. I want to get it for you Abby" she tells me. I give in.

"I am going to pay you back. Down to the last penny" I turn to look at her. She smiles and hugs me tightly. I can't believe I was upset about her being here. She really has become my best friend. I smile and squeeze her. "Thank you Ziva" I mumble and let go. "Gibbs is going to die seeing me in this"

"Tony definitely would" Ziva said before she could think about it. "Sorry Abby" I smile and tell her its okay, maybe he'll show up. Her cell phone rings and she tells me she needs to go. I tell her to go ahead, I'm just going to get invites down then go back to Gibbs and do other stuff for the wedding. She pays for my dress and we go our separate ways.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

I push open the door, dress in one hand, and a stack of invitations in the other. I kick the door shut and put the invitations on the table. I press play on the answering machine then lay my dress on the back of the couch. I pull my leg up and start untying my combat boots.

"Hey Jethro its Susie… Shannon's mom…" I stop, halfway down the combat boot and look at the machine. "I know we haven't talked since the funeral but… Saturday is the twentieth anniversary of their death… but you know that…We were wondering if you would come out to house… it's the same one we used to live in… call us back Jethro…"

I sit on the arm of the couch, blinking. There's temptation to delete the message, but I don't. I chose to take the dress up instead.

I hang the dress on the closet door in the quest room; he never goes in there anyway. I look at the dress and imagine myself walking down the aisle in this dress and my combat boots. I smile and go to my room.

I go down to the living room and grab my bag then go into the kitchen. I set my bag down on the table and grab a beer. I tap my foot as I drink it, trying to keep my mind of the message. I grab my notebook, a bag of bite size cookies and two more beers and head to the living room.

When I moved in, Gibbs didn't have any furniture except his bed upstairs. I redecorated; black leather couch and chairs, a 53 inch flat screen LCD T.V that would make Tony jealous and a black coffee table. Gibbs lets me do whatever I wanted, except painting the walls black… and I had to give up my coffin *sad face*

I chose to sit on the floor so I had a hard flat surface to write on. I popped a cookie in my mouth and check my to-do list. All I had to do was the seating arrangements (which I couldn't do until I got the invites out and the RSVP's were answered) and chose the cake. I make a mental note to make Gibbs do those with me. I planned the rest of this thing on my own, he can help do something.

I think I hear Gibbs pull up. I stand and look out the window and there he is, shutting the door with his leg. He's got black roses in one hand and a suit in the other. I giggle and run out to meet him.

"Hezzo babe" I say, leaning up to kiss him.

"Hey you," he responds, handing me the roses.

"Thanks," I say and wrap my arm around his waist as we walk up the driveway.

"Did you get our dress?" he asks, opening the door for me.

"Yes, I got the perfect dress. I got six sample invitations too. We need to chose those, then we'll have to do the seating and then the cake" I tell him as he sets up his suit in the closet. "How does chicken fried rice sound?" I ask as I go into the kitchen.

"Delicious Abs. Any messages?" he calls to me. I hear him open one of the beers. I feel temptation to not tell him, but I do anyway.

"Just one… for you" I say, pulling out vegetables. I can faintly hear the message playing as I throw the vegetables in. I hear him delete the message shortly after; I don't think it got done. I pull out day old rice from the fridge. My mom always said that the best way to make chicken fried rice is with day old rice. The rice is already chilled so I can go right to making it. Gibbs comes in the kitchen and kisses my shoulder. I don't ask about the message.

"Can you call the cake place and set up an appointment?" I ask sweetly. He nods.

"Where's the number?" he asks.

"Next to the home phone in the basement. When you're done you may work on your boat until dinner is ready" I tell him. He smiles and gives mock thanks. I laugh and he runs down the stairs as I boil water for the eggs.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"Gibbs, dinner!" I yell from the basement door. I walk back to the kitchen and dish myself up a bowl. I go into our living room, grab the wedding invitations, spread them out on the coffee table and sit on the edge of the couch, looking at them. About ten minutes later, Gibbs joins me on the couch. He kisses my cheek and then looks at the.

"Those the invites?" he asks. I nod.

"We have to chose one of them… or two and send one half one of them and the other half the other" I say. "Which one do you like best?" Gibbs leans over and picks one up.

"This one" he says. I look at it and smile. It's the one Ziva suggested.

The paper is white, the border covered in light blue lace. Our names are written in our own handwriting (I took in a sample of his handwriting) it reads.

"Abigail Luanne Sciuto and Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Invite you to their wedding on June 23, 2009

At St. Elizabeth's church to witness

Two souls become one"

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I like this one too" I tell him and take another bite. I pull out my cell and dial the number. Gibbs laughs at me and leans back to eat.

"Yeah we made our decisions. The third one yup. Wednesday? I'll come pick them up then… thanks… you too" I hang up and pick up my to do list and check this off. "Okay I'll pick those up on Wednesday so I'll need all the address'… McGee can gets Maddie's off the internet… do you have Franks? What about you da—"Gibbs out his hand over my mouth.

"Abby we're not getting married for another eight months" he says, pulling his hand away slowly.

"Two hundred and twenty two days to be exact mister!" I tease. "I want everything to be perfect Gibbs" I tell him. He sets his bowl down.

"And it will be cause it will be you and me up there" he tells me. I smile and kiss him.

"When's our cake testing?" I ask, grabbing my bowl.

"Saturday" he says, grabbing his. I stop.

"But… that's the dinner at Shannon's parents" I say.

"I know. I'm not going"

"Why not?" I take another bite.

"Because you are my life now. I'm trying to get away from it; not get drawn back," he says, laying a hand on my knee. He looks at me. "Every time you leave the building or the house without me, I wonder if it's the last time I'll get to kiss you or hold you. I never want to lose you or leave you Abby" he says leaning over to kiss my shoulder then my neck. I smile and kiss his forehead.

"You are my life now Abby" he says again. He sits up and goes back to eating. I laugh and pull my legs up, eating more.

Suddenly, Gibbs puts his bowl down and then takes mine. "I'm not done yet mister" He smiles and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Gibbs!" I squeal. He slaps at my bum and carries me to the bedroom.

He throws me on the bed and smiles at how pathetic I must look. He crawls on the bed, hovering over me.

"Jethro" I gasp slightly. He runs a hand up my thigh then squeezes tightly.

"It's time for desert Abby" he steals a kiss and I submit to his power.


End file.
